Little Pink Veggiechan
by Hope Nightwar
Summary: What happends when Dende gets revenge on Vegeta in a very unique way? Heh Heh!
1. Little Pink Veggie

Authors Notes!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: Well hello there everyone I'm Chocolate Covered Bulma! And here is yet another fanfic where Vegeta is... Well.. you'll see!  
  
Allison: Ya ya, we all know what happened in these!  
  
Vegeta: And it's getting old so stop!!!  
  
Bulma: Well I think it's funny!! You go girl!!!  
  
Vegeta: Baka woman!  
  
Allison: Oh ya like she didn't here that!  
  
Bulma: What was that!?  
  
Vegeta: *grumbles*  
  
Gaia: I am an elephant.. Cocadodledoo!  
  
Everyone: um... ok...  
  
Chlorate Covered Bulma: Well on with the show!!  
  
Vegeta: I hate my life, and I am standing around to see it become a laughing stock!!! *Walks away* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! I am just some poor girl living out in the country! *Wink* *Wink* *Shrug* *Shrug*  
  
"I am going to get that little devil if it's the last thing I do!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled through Capsule corp. "Give him.. a break.. he is just a kid... looking for a... laugh!" Bulma could barley get all the words out without laughing her head off! 'I swear I'll get him back for this!' Vegeta though while Bulma tried to get him hair back to it's natural color!  
  
"Mu hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Dende laughed as he watched Vegeta, "Lets see who's weak now, Veggie!" Mr. Popo came up behind him, "Excuse me sir, but don't you think you should be looking after earth, instead of getting revenge with the childish pranks?" Dende stopped laughing and narrowed him eyes, "No I think this is a great way of spending my time, Vegeta called me weak, there is no way he was going to get away with that!" Dende said with a smirk.  
  
"Vegeta this hair dye isn't going to come out for a while!" Bulma said still laughing. "WHAT!!! HOW LONG IS 'A WHILE' IN YOUR LANGUAGE!?!?!?!?" he yelled. Bulma uncovered her ears, "Stop yelling, only a week, or two!" "WHAT, A WEEK!?" 'I swear Dende your gonna pay!!!' he thought with a smirk!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: Oooo.... He is mad!  
  
Vegeta: Well ya I'm mad you dyed my hair, you little @$$!  
  
Allison: Vegeta! Watch your language!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: Hehe, the next chapter is going to be even worse! You will get revenge Veggie-chan!  
  
Vegeta: Damn well, I will... on you that is!!  
  
Gaia: cocadodeldoo!!!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: ya ya... that's what you always say!  
  
Allison: keep torturing him Chocolate Covered Bulma, he deserves it!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: I'll concentrate on Dende in the next chapter, but you'll get it soon Vegeta!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allison: Ok kids remember that hamsters will never learn that they can't fly!  
  
Bulma: What's that got to so with anything?  
  
Allison: I don't know just thought I'd say it!!! 


	2. Little Pink Dendesan

Chocolate covered Bulma: Hiya I'm back in the next idiotic chapter!  
  
Allison: You forgot to say misspelled!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: Shut up Al, you don't know anything!  
  
Allison: I know how to talk!  
  
Gaia: I am a cat.... honk honk honk  
  
Vegeta: If you don't stop that I am going to blast you!  
  
Gaia: Boo boo! Princess Vegeta is being mean!  
  
Bulma: Vegeta! You idiot, you didn't clean up the freakin' table!  
  
Vegeta: I am the PRINCE of all Sayians there is no way I am going to do any household chores!  
  
Bulma: If you don't, then you're grounded!!!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: Ok, you two can argue in tell one of you kisses the other to shut um up! *Keep arguing*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the clothes on my back, and the comp. On my desk... Wait a sec... *Thinks*  
  
"Yo! Mr. P!" Dende yelled. "Sir, are you feeling alright," Popo said, "You don't seem to be yourself!" Dende frowned, "um. I ate a few chocolates earlier; they had some words on them that I didn't know.... I think it said ram.... Or rim.. something like that!" Mr. Popo turned pail, well as pail as a pitch-black guy can get, "Dende, those were some of Kami's old candies! That was rum chocolate , as in alcohol!" "*Hiccups* um. ok I'm going to bed, I'll torture Veggie more tomorrow!" Popo sighed, "He won't have to energy to do anything tomorrow!"  
  
"Heh heh heh! Dende you are going to get it!" Vegeta said flying up to Kami's Lookout!  
  
"Kami! I have a major headed!" Dende said. Dende opened his eyes and gasped! Everything in his room was pink! His bed covers, the walls, the carpet everything! He looked in the mirror, "VE-GE-TA!!!!!" he was pink from head to toe! Dende smirked, "Well then, Veggie, The battle had been one but the war has just begun!!!"  
  
Vegeta: Well at least I got my revenge!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: Ya. but I am going to torture you even worse in the next chapter! Allison: Poor little Dende!!  
  
Vegeta: HE DESERVED IT YOU MORON!!!!!!  
  
Gaia: I am.. Wait I forgot what I was going to say...... oh right.... smart!  
  
Bulma: Vegeta will you please stop with the insults, stupid!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Look who's talking!  
  
Bulma: Oooo! I hate you!  
  
Vegeta: No you don't  
  
Bulma: Shut up!  
  
Chocolate Covered Bulma: Ok, ok, make out in the other room please!!!!!  
  
Allison: I just farted!!! Um... did I say that out loud??? 


End file.
